


All I Need to Know

by Maeryn_skye



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon wonders how someone who knows him so well can miss something so obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need to Know

Jared knows.

Matt knows.

Hell, by now Tim probably knows too.

Jared may be the actor, but I'm the one with the expressive face. That's why I prefer to be behind a camera rather than in front of it. I've never been able to keep my feelings from showing on my face. And that's what I can't understand. No one knows me as well as you do, Tomo. You can read my moods in a single glance. So how can you be so fucking oblivious to this? Are you really that oblivious or are you simply choosing not to see what's right in front of you?

Sometimes you say or do something that makes me wonder just how much you really do know, but those moments are gone so fast that I can never be sure if they're real or just my imagination. A glance here, an unexpected comment there ... but by the time I look at you, those dark, soulful eyes are shaded again and I'm left even more confused than before.

It was Jared's idea for us to wear all white today. Sound reasoning - white won't be as hot as black under the sun and we'll still look cool - but I'm going to kill him as soon as we get off this stage. I always thought you looked best in black, but my god! As you walk by me, I'm mesmerized by the way those white pants hug the curve of your ass. Thank god Jared is doing his thing - rambling on about something or other. It gives me a moment to take in the view. I would kill to have my camera on me right now. Of course I might have a hard time explaining why I'm taking pictures of my guitarist's ass, but I'm sure I could come up with some plausible explanation. Or not. Even if I couldn't, it would still be worth it.

You must have felt my eyes on you. You turn to look at me and our eyes meet. Suddenly you flash me one of those rare, stunning Tomo smiles and ... wink? Did you just wink at me?! Apparently the shock is written all over my face because you give me another smile and a brief nod before turning back to Jared and the crowd.

Suddenly everything is crystal clear. Of course you know. You've always known. I don't know what finally convinced you it was time to take the next step, but it doesn't matter. I look over at you again and see that you're watching me, a teasing little half-smile playing over those luscious lips. No, there's no confusion or misinterpretation this time. The look in your eyes tells me all I need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 9/2006


End file.
